


When The Scars of The Past Bleed Upon The Altars of Our Prison.

by Revelation_Dis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time they’ve been imprisoned, but how long can they go without tearing themselves up in front of the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Scars of The Past Bleed Upon The Altars of Our Prison.

Legends tell of a beast so awesome, and fearsome that anyone who sees it is struck as though dead. The legends die off as fantasy, and myth give way to reality, and reason. Legends are like cycles, and they always come back. Sometimes the legends are forced back into the collective minds of the populace with a horrendous scream of agony.  
Deep under the ocean’s surface a six armed creature of esoteric beauty struggles against her bonds. Chains made of water are not easily broken, and the warden’s stubbornness is like an unmovable block of iron. The prisoner is just as stubborn, and refuses to cease her struggles. With each failure she screams; her voice vibrating the waters.

“Screaming is useless. Nobody is going to save us,” Lapis says forlornly.

Jasper seethes; her patience having teetered on the edge for the past few months. “Save us? You imprisoned us both together!”

Lapis is silent for a little while, but eventually answers with a bitter, “Oh well.”

Jasper stops struggling for a few days; though time is almost meaningless to them. The peace that Malachite feels is littered with anticipation for the next struggle that will happen inside of her. For the moment, both are alone with their thoughts. Both have had years to practice blocking their thoughts from others.

“Why?” it is the obvious question.

Lapis refuses to answer until Jasper adds, “You can’t honestly be happy with the idea that I am miserable if it means you have to remain miserable as well.”

This gets Lapis’s attention, but she figures that all Jasper wants to do is escape. “You hate this planet, you were betrayed by the Crystal Gems. Why do you insist on staying? Why did you not allow us to destroy them?”

Malachite slumps down on the sandy ocean floor; and turns her head to the right. Jasper waits for an answer, but as she suspects, none is given. The unknowable frustrates Jasper. “You make me the monster, but I am not the monster! You are!”

“I-I am not! I am not a monster!” Lapis shrieks, and the water vibrates again. “You were going to hurt Steven!” she insists.

This is met with a scoff. “You care about that thing? As I recall when Peridot was following my orders, you did nothing to help him.”

Malachite rolls to her side, and stares at the ocean life. Lapis has nothing to say, but Jasper has plenty to say. “What happened to you in the mirror?”

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Lapis snaps.

“Something happened. A Gem of your kind doesn’t become ruthless unless something has happened,” Jasper continues, “Warrior Gems are forged. I am a weapon of war, and proud of it!”

Malachite grins.

“You were never meant to be a warrior, Lapis. You were designed with a different purpose.”

Lapis still refuses to answer, but this stubbornness conflicts with her stubbornness to keep herself, and Jasper fused as Malachite. The Warrior Gem spots the opening, and makes a go for it. It works; Malachite is unfused. Both Gems can now escape, but instead they lay their, too exhausted to move.

“Would it matter if I told you?” Lapis feebly asks. “Nothing can be done about the past.”

Jasper closes her eyes, and lets out an unneeded sigh; though her breath causes the water to bubble. “Why did you protect Rose Quartz?”

“You mean Steven? He isn’t Rose Quartz; he’s just a boy!” Lapis wonders where this line of questioning will lead.

“He carries the Rose Quartz gem, and has her powers. Why did you protect him?”

“He saved me! He rescued me from that prison! He talked to me like I was an actual person, and not a tool to be used! Jasper, I wonder if you can imagine what it’s like being an object without will,”

Jasper props herself up on her elbows, her curiosity piqued. “You mean stuck in an object? I can’t say that I can,”

“You lose everything. You lose your identity, your self worth. Anything good is consumed by the evil done to you. Sometimes, sometimes they let you out, but only so they can touch you with their rough, disgusting hands. Even out of the prison you are still treated like an object. They spread your legs, push themselves inside, and screaming makes it worse,”

Jasper listens intently, and cringes when Lapis talks about her rapes. Her blood boils, and her hatred for humans grows even greater, She thinks about Homeworld, and how Gems pride themselves on consent. For someone like Jasper, receiving consent is one of the greatest things ever. Soon it dawns on her, a revelation concerning the Ocean Gem.  
“I know why you did it.”

“Did what?”

“Why you took us prisoner. You were angry, You wanted to know the feeling of being the warden. Did it work?”

Lapis hugs her knees to her chest; lays in the fetal position; and starts to cry. Her thoughts are a mess, and her emotions even more so. She doesn’t know what to say, but the implication becomes clear. She had become the very monster that had destroyed her.

“I just wanted to go home!” she wails, “I want to go back to before the stupid war! I just, I just want to go home!” 

Jasper observes the smaller Gem curl up into an even tighter ball, and sob. She hates crying, but does nothing to stop Lapis. She knows that Lapis is still broken, and can she ever be restored? Tired of being in the ocean, Jasper rises to her feets, and looks down at Lapis. “I’m going back up. When you’re ready, find me. We’ll look for Peridot, and get off this garbage dump,”

As her form shifts to that of a dolphin, Jasper can barely hear Lapis say, “Just leave me alone.”


End file.
